


Intentions

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley comes to a realization
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 5





	Intentions

“Do you think she did it on purpose?”

Lefou turned to look at Stanley, raising an eyebrow as he waited for them to elaborate further. The two of them had gone up for a walk along the footbridges and towers of the castle. Lefou often found himself becoming thoughtful up there, knowing that Gaston had fallen from one of these footbridges crumbling under him. The couple were currently leaning against a parapet, looking out and over the forest and village into the horizon beyond.

“The Enchantress,” Stanley clarified after a moment more of silence.

“What do you mean?”

“The Curse,” Stanley said. They gestured to the village and castle absently before looking at him. “How she made us forget about our prince.”

“It was a punishment,” Lefou reminded them.

“Oui, but I mean...do you think she did it for another reason? Perhaps she knew what would happen. Perhaps she was protecting us,” they said.

“How do you mean?”

“Look at what is happening out in the rest of France,” Stanley said. “Imagine if they knew about our prince and village.” Stanley shook their head at the very idea. “They would have torn this place apart and killed so many of us, possibly even all of us.”

Lefou looked at Stanley, noting the thoughtful expression on their face. Obviously this had been something they had been thinking about for some time. “That does make sense,” he said.

“If not for the Curse; I would have always been at the castle with my maman and papa. I would have been just a servant of the castle.”

Lefou reached out and took Stanley’s hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of their hand. “I see…”

“They're killing even the servants from those castles,” Stanley said. “They could have come here and slaughtered us. Villeneuve wouldn’t last long with those sans-culottes running around either.”

“But the Enchantress’ Curse effectively made us invisible to the rest of France,” Lefou said, realizing this himself. “Barely anyone from the rest of France comes here.”

Stanley nodded their head. “Oui, she did,” they agreed. “She saved our lives.”

Lefou smiled, tugging gently on Stanley’s arm to pull them down for a kiss. “Well we shall never have to worry about what would have happened if she didn’t,” he said. “We have today and we have the here and now.”

Stanley smiled, resting their forehead against Lefou’s as they closed their eyes in relief. “Here and now,” they softly agreed.


End file.
